Eifersucht
by Luu1225
Summary: Los celos en ocasiones, son bastante divertidos. [Noiz x Koujaku]


**Eifersucht.**

Gracias a mi clase de psicología donde tratamos el tema de los celos, esta idea vino a mí. Espero y les guste (´∀｀)

* * *

Lo celos… son muy comunes en las relaciones, sin embargo estos un día llegan a cegarnos dejando que nuestra imaginación empiece a trabajar. Pero, esto es normal según en boca de muchos sí en una relación no hay celos es que esta no va para más.

¿Verdadero o falso?

Había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, los chillidos, las estúpidas escenitas que aquellas tipas le hacían, la multitud que siempre rodeaba al azabache, además los intentos de coquetearle, esas tipas habían llegado lejos, muy pero muy lejos cuando a una de estas se le ocurrió robarle un beso en los labios.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo peor, fue que el presencio tal acto, no entendía muy bien que era ese ardor que sentía en el pecho cada que veía algo como eso que tuviera involucrado al japonés, si una de sus fans lo tomaba del brazo lo sentía, si otra se le acercaba de más, lo sentía con más fuerza, pensó… que era algún problema de salud, ir al doctor no sonaba como una mala idea.

Fue hasta ver como una de esas tipejas le robo un beso, creía que el pecho se le iba a quemar. Apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños, que de estos incluso empezó a brotar algo de sangre.

Ruff rabitt estuvo presente, cuando notaron que su líder se detuvo en seco. Se notaba en el rostro una leve muestra de sorpresa, confundiendo a uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del grupo.

-¿Noiz-san?- llamo este, sacando de sus pensamientos al alemán.

-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente, volviendo otra vez a empezar a caminar, parece que aquella sorpresa de antes se había esfumado por completo volvía a ser el mismo líder de siempre.

-No es nada- contesto, y sin decir más solo siguieron caminando el más joven a lado de Noiz siendo este su líder y el apenas un novato era como un cachorrito aprendiendo sobre el rhyme y eso.

-Omoi, ¿cierto?- llamo Noiz, sin ponerle atención al chico a su lado, lo llamo sin mirarlo tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

-¿Ha? ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Tienes problemas de insomnio, cierto?-

Eso fue algo tétrico ya que nunca había hablado antes con ningún miembro sobre sus problemas de insomnio y eso, pero lo recordó, el líder de ruff rabitt era conocido por ser un famoso hacker, así que no se equivocaba en pensar que Noiz se había metido a su registro de salud, donde tenía todos sus datos.

-S-Sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestión con obvia curiosidad, no cualquier día el líder de ruff rabitt te prestaba atención y mucho menos preguntaba sobre tu salud, se sentía en un sueño, por muy raro que eso se escuchará.

-¿Tienes pastillas para dormir cierto?-

-¿Uh? Eh… así es, ¿tiene algún problema para dormir?-

Noiz no dio respuesta alguna, solo siguió su paso firme, extendió su mano, esperando obviamente que le entregará algo. Y ese algo eran algunas de esas pastillas.

El novato no entendió muy bien, tardo unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño botecito blanco sin ninguna etiqueta, removió la tapa de este y saco tres pastillas.

-Tenga cuidado, son muy fuertes, tienen el mismo efecto de calmantes- informo, dejando las pastillas en las vendadas manos del rubio. -si quieres solo sentirse más calmado tome solo una, y si quiere dormir profundamente, tome dos- finalizo.

Noiz permaneció en total silencio hasta que tuvo las pastillas en sus manos, las guardo en el bolsillo sin dar explicación alguna a este.

-Gracias…- agradeció en voz baja, y lo que se gano por ese "gracias" fue una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos de cachorro esperando un hueso por parte del novato.

-N-No tiene nada que agradecer- contesto, y solo siguieron su camino, el novato siguió cuestionándose un poco sobre cuál era el motivo por el que Noiz quería esas pastillas. Pero tal vez era eso, no podía dormir nada más.

* * *

Ultimo corte, ultimo cliente satisfecho ahora podía volver a casa y tomarse un merecido descanso, sin embargo el sonido de su coil interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sin pensar abrió la pantalla holográfica.

**Mocoso: Dirígete al distrito oeste, ve al hotel "The moon red" y pide la llave para la habitación 32, ya estoy aquí., apúrate. **

Esto era raro, Noiz no era el tipo que le gustaba dormir en lugares que no conocía y ahora quería que se vieran en un hotel. ¿Qué clase de cosa tenía planeada? Se pregunto, pero además de eso… se sintió levemente avergonzado, porque… la habitación en un hotel no se escuchaba como si fueran solo a dormir afuera porque sí.

Sabía bien que eso terminaría con resultados… un tanto favorecedores no solo para Noiz, puesto que sabía muy bien que era lo que ese mocoso quería, y como terminaría.

Como sea, no tenía ni tiempo de contestar, cerró la pantalla, salió del salón de belleza y por supuesto no se le olvido cerrar con llave. Después de verifica que estuviera bien cerrada, comenzó a caminar, en dirección al distrito oeste, donde quien sabe para que Noiz le había citado, de seguro… quería hacer algo diferente, tal vez solo hablar o quién sabe.

En fin, cuando llegará lo sabría.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué?-

Koujaku frunció el ceño, limitándose a sentarse en la orilla de la única cama que había en la habitación, era grande como para una pareja de casados, pero lo que más noto era que esta era suave muy suave, y el estaba cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo, puede que en vez de hacer algo simplemente podían dormir, olvidarse de todo.

-¿Vas a decirme porque estamos aquí o no?- pregunto, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Sin embargo el adolescente no respondió a nada, su única acción fue acercar un vaso con lo que parecía sidra a Koujaku, que parpadeo confundido.

-Tómalo- no pudo evitar sonar como una orden, al menos Koujaku lo entendió así porque Noiz de alguna manera parecía enojado, aunque… teniendo esa expresión inerte en el rostro no sabía cuando estaba triste, enojado o quién sabe.

El azabache solo suspiro con pesadez y tomo el vaso, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que Noiz tenía un vaso también, ¿iban a brindar o algo? Se pregunto así mismo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunto Koujaku, sin rodeo alguno.

Noiz simplemente se encogió en hombros, y limito a dar un sorbo a su propia bebida, y ahí iba otra vez a no responder nada de lo que le preguntaba, admitía que empezaba a hartarse de esa actitud, pero… como sea, tal vez si no empezaban una pelea la noche iría mejor. No pensó más, y se llevo el borde del vaso a los labios inclinándolo y dejando que el líquido burbujeante se deslizara por su garganta, fue… refrescante.

Su total atención estaba en el vaso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Noiz lo miraba fijamente, fue hasta que se termino el contenido del vaso que se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto secamente.

Noiz con tranquilidad dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche que había a lado de la cama, y después de esto se acerco a Koujaku tomando el mentón de este suavemente.

-Anciano decrepito- soltó de la nada, y lo que se gano como respuesta fue una mirada indignada por parte de Koujaku.

-¡Eres un…!- estaba listo para golpearlo e insultarlo, pero algo extraño paso, sintió sus músculos volverse más pesados, y su vista se volvía borrosa, cuando se puso de pie se sintió mareado así que tuvo que sostenerse de algo, ese algo o más bien alguien fue Noiz, que permaneció firme cuando este se tambaleo.

-¿Qué ocurre, viejo?- pregunto Noiz sonando tan calmado como siempre, pero en ese tono calmado se escondía algo más.

-N-No lo se me sentí…- contesto, pero al darse cuenta de la forma en la que había preguntado el rubio, pensó inmediatamente en algo. -t-tú…-

-¿Yo?- Noiz emitió con sorna, siguió ayudando al anciano a sostenerse hasta que de un momento otro lo soltó haciendo que este cayera de golpe contra la cama.

Su vista empezó a volver se borrosa, al punto en no reconocer a quien estaba delante suyo, pero sabía muy bien quien era… el único que estaba en la habitación con él, Noiz. Ese mocoso, que él sabía muy pero muy bien, había hecho algo para que él estuviera así.

-M-Mo…coso…- susurro Koujaku, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, y así fue en segundos sintió sus parpados más pesados, al punto en el que lo único que logro ver por ultimo fue a Noiz… una imagen borrosa del adolescente.

* * *

-Hm….- mientras más intenta moverse, más pesado siente el cuerpo, siente sus músculos entumecidos y su cabeza hay una leve punzada de dolor que viene y va, permanece más que antes, en un intento por abrir los ojos solo siente como de nuevo estos se cierran de inmediato, se siente cansado… después de varios intentos por despertarse lo logra, encontrándose con la resplandeciente luz de la habitación, sin embargo, esa no es su habitación.

No logra reconocer en donde esta, sus pensamientos están revueltos.

Inclino su cabeza levemente hacia abajo, cuando logra recobrar el conocimiento al menos un poco, se queda sin habla ante la escena que está delante suyo.

-¿Despierto?- hablo el de ojos verdes, sus orbes se clavaron en los del azabache, mientras su lengua se deslizo lenta y sigilosamente por el pecho de Koujaku, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo ajeno ante tal contacto.

-¿Q-Que demonios estás hacien…?- cuando iba a utilizar una de sus manos para separar al otro, no puede moverlas. -¿Qué… es esto…?-

Sus manos estaban atadas con listones rojos, el nudo en el listón es muy apretado, al menos así lo siente, no tiene suficiente fuerza para siquiera romperlo, siente que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron de la nada. Cuando abre los labios para decir algo más, se ve forzado a solo cerrarlos cuando los labios del rubio atrapan su pezón izquierdo y lo comienza a mordisquear, pero no solo se queda en eso, lo muerde y lo jala con los dientes.

-¡A-Agh!- jadea el azabache, cuando aquel botón ahora rojo por la mordida de antes se ve atrapado en la boca del alemán. -h-hey… p-para es…- vuelve a ser interrumpido, solo que esta vez no por algo de sus pezones, si no por su entrepierna, la cual tuvo atención por Noiz también, pero la mano de Noiz no solo permanece ahí baja lentamente hasta aquel pequeño orificio en medio de sus nalgas en el cual comienza a bromear haciendo círculos alrededor de este con uno de sus dedos.

-Apretado- masculla el alemán, pegando su aliento al pecho de Koujaku, sin dejar de dar atención a todos los puntos sensibles que podía alcanzar del cuerpo del japonés. Cuando el líder de Benishigure quiere protestar o decir cualquier cosa, le es imposible ya que Noiz se las arregla para introducir su dedo de golpe, ahogando cualquier palabra que saliera de los labios del azabache.

-¡AY!- emite el pelinegro, el dedo del rubio había entrado de forma tan violenta, sin siquiera ser lubricado fue verdaderamente doloroso, pero parecía que el rubio ni se inmutaba por las expresiones llenas de dolor… y placer, de Koujaku. Parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Esta bastante apretado, Noiz admite esto con total honestidad, salvo que no lo dice en voz alta, lo piensa pero no lo dice. Y prefiere pensarlo, le da un mayor placer pensar en las palabras que no dirá a Koujaku, sin embargo, sería bastante interesante ver las reacciones del azabache. Está perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta de cómo Koujaku maúlla, pero no solo eso, gime y solloza por el dolor.

-P-Para idiota, d-duele- gimió, pero Noiz no le hizo caso alguno, solo quería ver las expresiones que este hacia, ante cada movimiento que su dedo hacia en su interior, parece que se había acostumbrado a uno así que… era momento de no usar dos, si no tres. Después de todo, sus dedos son delgados, o al menos eso piensa él.

Sin previo aviso mantuvo dentro del azabache el dedo de antes, sin embargo ahora introdujo los tres de golpe, con inmensa dificultad, estaba muy pero muy apretado. Y por lo visto, lo que hizo fue muy apresurado, Koujaku se estremeció violentamente, más que antes cuando había introducido el primero, su atención total era en el culo del azabache que no se inmuto por el miembro que pedía ser atendido pero ya, y lo pedía a gritos ya que este ya dejaba salir aquel fluido blanquecino el cual terminaba en su propio vientre.

-Hm… N-Noiz…- gimió el azabache, su cabello que ahora estaba suelto estaba sudado, todo su cuerpo o más bien el de los dos estaban completamente llenos de sudor, y eso que aun no empezaba lo mejor.

Parece que ya estaba listo.

-Vamos, levántate- ordeno el rubio, jalando del listón que ataban las manos del azabache.

-¿Qué? O-Oí- llamo a Noiz cuando ordeno eso, ese mocoso, ¿Qué tenía planeado? Acaso, la cama no era suficientemente cómoda. No opuso resistencia cuando el alemán lo levanto con rudeza, la fuerza en sus piernas aun no regresaba, le costó trabajo mantenerse de pie, Noiz no le ayudaba en nada, solo lo mantenía de pie y lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué?- soltó cortante, vaya con que aun seguía con esa actitud, tal vez aun necesitaba más "adiestramiento".

Noiz lo miro fijamente, y no hizo más que dejarlo de pie por su propia cuenta, si antes lo ayudaba ahora quería ver como s las arreglaba, pero no tenía tiempo para esto, después de todo Koujaku no era el único excitado ahí. Sin decir palabra, se coloco detrás de este y acaricio los costados del azabache, y sus caderas, ahora bajando hasta sus glúteos los cuales apretó sin remordimiento.

-¡O-Oí!- grito, sintiendo sus mejillas volveré tan rojas como su kimono, por alguna razón el rubio estaba actuando bastante extraño. -oí, Noiz…- lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, ahora tenía al alemán mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello, dejando marcas que lo más seguro no desaparecerían en unos días, además de eso algunas eran muy profundas que podría jurar dejaban al descubierto un poco de sangre, de verdad… que Noiz estaba actuando extraño.

-Debe ser divertido…- mascullo contra la oreja del azabache, confundiéndolo bastante.

-¿Qué es divertido?- se animo a preguntar, y no espero respuesta, lo que no espero fue sentir el cálido miembro lleno de piercings del rubio, frotarse contra su culo, sin pudor alguno. El alemán sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera dudarlo, escupió en la palma de su mano, y froto su miembro con aquel fluido, al menos eso podría o no servir de lubricante, en fin; realmente no era necesario lubricar o no.

Después de eso, alineo su miembro en la entrada del azabache, pero no empujo solo la froto contra esta, quería desesperarlo, y lo estaba logrando, el cuerpo de Koujaku se estremecía en cada caricia que le brindaba. Pudo seguir, pero una acción por parte del japonés lo tomo por sorpresa, este empezaba a mover sus caderas por su cuenta, así que… vaya, alguien comenzaba a emocionarse también.

Puede que haya sido suficiente, se relamió los labios y antes de que pudieran decir algo, su miembro después de estar alineado en la entrada ajena, con ni más ni menos que un empujón logro entrar haciendo gemir en el proceso al azabache, aunque si querían prolongar más el placer, necesitarían más que solo eso. Noiz se las arreglo para que Koujaku levantara los brazos, y tuviera mejor agarre en sus caderas. Si se ponía a pensar… era la primera vez que lo hacían de pie.

-N-Noiz… y-yah…- jadeo el azabache, y eso fue lo único que el rubio necesito para empezar con sus embestidas, la primera logro hacer que todo su miembro entrara en aquella estrecha cavidad, estrecha y cálida, sentía que esta le succionaba como si quisiera arrancárselo, ambos cuerpos se golpeaban entre sí con dificultad, el agarre que tenía en las caderas de Koujaku se volvía difícil puesto que sus manos empezaban a resbalarse por el sudor que el cuerpo de Koujaku, pero se las arreglo, incrustando sus uñas en aquella carne, sus embestidas no se detuvieron ni un segundo, ahora mucho menos que ambos se sentían casi tocando el cielo, pero Koujaku tenía una expresión infeliz, puede que porque Noiz no había tocado ni una vez su miembro, y el menos, sus manos seguían atadas y aun no sentía las fuerzas suficiente para romper el listón.

-Es… tan bueno… tu culo- gimió el rubio, intentando seguir, y así lo hizo, durante dichas sus palabras no detuvo sus movimientos, incluso estos se hicieron más violentos, Koujaku incluso creyó que no había forma de sentirse tan bien, fue cuando los pernos metálicos empezaron hacer fricción contra un punto en su interior que lo hacía vibrar.

Pero, cada que este hacia fricción contra este punto, su interior se apretaba cada vez más y más al punto en el que creía que lo iba a estrujar totalmente, pero el rubio sabía algo muy bien que entre más apretado, era porque quería más. Y si Koujaku quería eso, así lo haría.

-Hey, mueve tus caderas también- ordeno el rubio, sonando tan autoritario como antes, Koujaku empezaba a sentirse molesto por esa actitud. Además, no iba hacerlo, no iba a obedecer a un mocoso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Noiz hizo todo el trabajo, llego a su maldito limite, se cabreo en tantos sentidos que no solo se detuvo, salió del interior del japonés a sabiendas de que lo había dejado más que confundido.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Koujaku, cuando su interior quedo vació. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocoso?- se quejo, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

Noiz no emitió palabra alguna, sus acciones hablaron por sí mismo, empujo al azabache de forma violenta hacia la gran ventana que había en la habitación, donde podía verse todas las luces de toda la ciudad, y si ponían un poco de más atención hasta podría alcanzar a ver su estética, no pudo seguir viendo la hermosa vista que estaba delante de el cuando el rubio presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo, ahora siendo pegado al vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- jadeo exaltado, haciendo algo tan bochornoso, no pudo evitar pensar que cualquier persona podría verlos, no estaban en un piso muy alto, sin embargo pensar en la idea de que cualquier persona podía levantar la vista y encontrarse con tal acto, además de hacerlo sentir tan avergonzado, tenía una reputación como líder de Benishigure, y esta reputación se iría totalmente a la mierda por hacer algo como eso.

-Aléjate- hablo el azabache.

-¿Uh?-

-Y-Ya me oíste… no quiero esto…- tartamudeo, agarrándose con fuerza del listón que amarraba sus manos. "no lo quiero así" se dijo a sí mismo.

El rubio lo escucho claramente, y solo suspiro contra el hombro del azabache, su mano izquierda se deslizo por aquellas manos atadas ahora se las arreglo para desatarlas, dejando que cayeran a ambos lados del cuerpo del moreno.

-Todavía no lo entiendes- susurro, esta vez alineando nuevamente su miembro en la entrada del azabache.

-¿Eh?- y en lo que termino de decir eso, Noiz empujo nuevamente entrando de golpe en aquel interior cálido y apretado, que pedía ser llenado por él, Noiz entendía la honestidad del cuerpo de Koujaku, lo entendía perfectamente, Koujaku podía decir "no me gusta, déjame, etc." pero su cuerpo era lo más honesto que existía, este decía lo que el japonés no podía o más bien no quería admitir. Salvo esta vez era más diferente, hoy estaba actuando de forma diferente, había un motivo para esto.

-O-Oh… N-Noiz…- jadeo, ante cada estocada que el rubio le daba, el sonido de ambos cuerpos golpearse entre sí llenaba toda la habitación, los movimientos bruscos e inexpertos de Noiz lo hacían maullar de placer, como un gatito pidiendo más y más, su cuerpo se contraía y ni hablemos de su miembro, que era lo más honesto que podía tener el cuerpo de Koujaku, este estaba duro como una piedra, este chocaba levemente contra la ventana, desde hace minutos Noiz no le prestaba la mínima atención hasta ahora.

-Koujaku… Koujaku…- jadeo el alemán, su mano ahora llegando aquel miembro el cual tomo entre sus dedos y empezó acariciar, sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas, los cuales ahora se habían vuelto más erráticos, su respiración quedo enganchada contra el oído del moreno, en el cual jadeo una y otra vez.

Ambos jadeando como animales después de perseguir a su presa, ahora estos cerca del éxtasis, Koujaku intento sujetarse con fuerza de cualquier cosa que pudiera, sus piernas temblaban como si en cualquier momento fueran a colapsar.

-M-Me… vengo….- jadeo Noiz por ultimo, a Koujaku no le dio tiempo de avisar cuando su semen quedo en la ventana escurriéndose en ella y por su parte, Noiz inundo las entrañas del japonés al punto en el que incluso algo del espeso semen se desbordo por los muslos de Koujaku incluso aun cuando Noiz estaba dentro de él.

-Er war eifersüchtig...- susurro el alemán por último, sin darse cuenta que Koujaku estaba inconsciente, si que era un vejete o se había pasado.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
